Optical fiber connectors are essential components of an optical communications systems. They are typically used to join lengths of optical fiber cables to form longer lengths, or to connect optical fibers to terminal devices, such light sources, detectors, active devices, or the like. To function effectively, an optical connector should join optical fibers with a minimum of insertion loss, and should provide mechanical stability and protection to the junction between the fibers in the operating environment. For the most part, the stability and protection of the fiber junction is determined by the connector design.
Another desirable characteristic of a connector is that its design assures relative ease of installation in the field. It is highly desirable that a connector be capable of being installed in a relative short period of time without the necessity of special skills or dexterity on the part of the installer.
Operating environments usually dictate the type of optical connector assemblies that may be used. In harsh environments, such connector assemblies need to be impervious to moisture, particulates and other contaminants that can degrade performance and/or damage the connector assembly. Standard optical connectors are generally unsuitable for use in harsh environments. For example, a standard LC-type connector does not provide a means for a weather tight seal or similar environmental protection. If such connectors are used in extreme environments, they are likely to become unreliable due to moisture and/or contamination.
There are connector assemblies currently on the market that are designed for extremely harsh environments, particularly military and aerospace applications. These military/aerospace connector assemblies are expensive, and are generally not economical for industrial applications, such as manufacturing facilities, water treatment plants, industrial plants, transportation hubs and the like, or civilian outdoor applications.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a ruggedized, weather-tight connector assembly that offers a lower cost alternative to military and aerospace designs and ease of installation, while meeting the performance requirements of industrial, outdoor or other harsh environment applications.